Broken Angel 2
by Ryuuette
Summary: You know KaTyA's story Broken Angel, right? Well, this is that story from a new character's POV. Meet Anna. Friend of the YuGiOh gang, not including Tea.
1. You'll Be In My Heart

Me: I am here….. and I have learned from the master.

Anaka: Uh-oh…… Yami, Yugi, run.

Yami & Yugi: *try to run from the house*

Katya: *stops the two, a smirk on her face*

Yami: So you are "the master"? I should have guessed.

Katya: Why do you think I'm here?

Yugi: Alright, Anna, please don't try and do anything too drastic to me or Yami.

Me: Don't worry. I'm just giving one or two of KaTyA's stories a new point of view.

Anaka: Plus maybe some lines from a couple songs.

Yami: Still, if you do anything to Yugi I will-

Me: Personally see to it that you are sent to the Shadow Realm. Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all.

Yami: O.O

Katya: Anna M., will you please do the honors?

Me: Sure, why not.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any song period, and I do not own any lines from Katya's story Broken Angel. She's just letting me borrow them.

******* ******* ******* ******* ******* *******

~*~ Anna's POV ~*~

I was carrying a few things that Yami and Katya didn't need out of the school. The party for our teacher would definitely give us a break off of homework for a night. If not, I had better get started on the next chapter of our history book.

Right as I stepped out of the front doors of the building, the bags that were in my arms fell to the ground. The scene before me did not really surprise me. But what it looked like had happened did.

Yugi was on the pavement. It looked like he had tripped, but I looked again, knowing differently. His backpack was too far away from him to have tripped. Searching with my eyes, I didn't have to look far for his attacker.

Ushio. That bully! He had beaten me up before… Just three days before was the latest one. That was just minutes before he and his gang started to plan things for Yugi. And that was, I think, an hour before they had gotten to him.

Now he was after my friend again. From what I heard while I was getting out of the "lion's den," it was not going to be pretty. I could just see Yugi's headstone and the grave.

"YUGI! Oh god, Yami, get over here!" Katya's cry came from two stories above me. She had seen what was going on with our friend and called over his darker half.

I knew about Yami and Yugi. They were yin and yang. Light and dark. The two of them didn't know that I knew. But that wasn't important now. Yami must have felt Yugi fall after being what now felt more like he had been knocked down.

Ushio was getting ready to start his big attack after his first six punches, and the first blow looked as though it was going to be devastating. Rushing over to my friend, I told myself that I was going to take it for him.

I stood over my friend, casting a shadow over him. The punch went to my stomach. It was just below the ribcage. It hurt so much, but at least Yugi was still here.

I staggered to the side of the building. Ushio glared at me while taking out my friend. From the look in his eyes, I could just tell that I would be dead when he was done with his current victim.

Staying out of the way, I kept to the side of the school. Slowly, I made my way to the corner and went around it. I slid down the wall, holding my gut in pain. My eyes closed as I heard Yami and Katya scream. "YUGI!"

Right then, there was a splash. By the sound of the weight that hit the water, I could tell it was Yugi. Oh gods… he must have been no more than half-conscious when I took that hit for him. He had to have been less than that by now.

It sounded far off, but I could hear Yami. He was chewing Ushio out in ancient Egyptian. I chuckled. Go Yami.

Looking around the corner, I saw Katya, sopping wet and jacketless, return with Yugi. Yami held the jerk of a senior by his arm.

"How. Dare. You."

Oh crap. Katya's ticked. I was, too. No, scratch that. I wasn't just ticked; I was royally ticked. Katya must have been as well. I didn't blame her either. That son of a jerk would pay dearly.

After that, I didn't hear any of what they said. All I could do was stare at Yugi's face. He was in pain, I knew it. He was barely recognizable with all of the bruses.

Katya stood back up after a while. She headed straight for me. Or rather, she headed for the sunny bench that was close to where I was at.

Just by her body language, I could tell that she was almost gone. Katya looked like she was about to keel over in tears.

"Katya," Yugi's weak voice came. Oh gods… Why did this have to happen to him? He did _nothing_ to deserve this! NOTHING! The pain in his voice made me want to cry out.

_Yugi… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,_ I thought. My eyes were stinging with tears.

"Yugi." She was torn. Katya had been in love with Yugi Motou since he had come back from the tournament. The only person she had told this to was me. I understood and promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Why?"

"Why did that brute do this to you or why did Yami and I stand up for you?"

"Both."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

__

Come stop your crying, it'll be alright.

Just take my hand, hold it tight.

I will protect you from all around you.

I will be here, don't you cry.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

My heart skipped a beat and I took a sharp breath. Damn. Yugi didn't think he knew why… He wasn't sure…

I knew that he thought of himself as weak. Nearly all of us, his friends, knew that he thought of himself as weak. The thing was, we also knew that he was really strong. Strong of the heart.

"But I'm a worthless midget," Yugi's pain-filled voice rang in my ears.

I felt the air in my lungs get sucked out. It felt almost as if I had been punched by Ushio again. What he had said really hit me hard.

Worthless? Oh Yugi… You are the angel of light and hope for us. You know, your friends. You? Worthless? I would hope not.

"You are not worthless. You are a small-sized angel. And angels are never worthless."

Heh. She hit the nail right on the head. If I was her… Oh Ra, how I wish I was like her.

I couldn't take it any more. It hurt too bad. With all the strength that I had left in me, I got up and ran.

Only stopping to get my books and the things that Katya and Yami had not needed, I ran to my home. As soon as I got there, everything was dumped on the bench by the front door. To my parents, I must have been a blur of pink, blue, and flesh as I raced to my room.

Slamming my door, I stopped for the first time in a while. I stumbled to my bed and fell on it. Tears streamed out of my eyes as released everything that had happened in loud sobs and outrageous crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Katya: *starts crying* thats...so...sad.......

Yami: -_-;;;; oh COME ON! YOU *WROTE* THE THING!

Me: Uh, actually, I wrote this POV, in which this "part" of Broken Angel shall be written in. From my person's POV.

Yami: Oh, great…..

Yugi: *sniffling* Shut up Yami...that was sad!!!! ....u love me? both of you?

Anaka: Yes, both of them do.

Me: *smiles* Well. I'm glad you said that.

I really hope you liked this new point of view of Katya's story. She let me! And she's a special gal to let me use her story. So please R&R. and no flames will be accepted.


	2. Troubling Times

Me: Whoa… wasn't expecting that many.

Anaka: That many what?

Me: Reviews. I've gotten a few already.

Katya: Especially from me!!

Yami: And it doesn't hurt that we were in on that one either.

Me: No, Yami, it doesn't.

Yugi: *sleeping in Katya's arms*

Anaka: Aw…. He fell asleep.

Yami: *chuckles* That day with Katya at school really took it out of the little guy.

Me: Yeah, I guess so. *sighs*

~*~ To everyone who's reviewed: I'm glad that you like it so far. Katya was telling the truth in her review when she said that she would accept no flames. She/I will not accept flames on this story. You remember the original Broken Angel? Just remember that this is that story, just from another character's POV. It may be a little more angsty, but I'm not sure. We'll just take it one step at a time. ~*~

Yugi: *yawns* Did I miss anything?

Me: No. You can go back to sleep.

Yugi: *nods, then falls back to sleep*

Anaka: Too cute.

Yami: Anna-

Me: Don't worry. I got it.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any song lyrics that I may use, or any lines from Katya's Broken Angel. She has given me full authorization to use them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~ Anna's POV ~*~ ::Two days later::

I had been heading home when I saw Tea, followed by a sneaky Katya. Something was up. I could tell. That's why I followed Katya.

It was a few blocks later when what was happening was clear to me. Tea had told a lie to Yugi, Joey, and the others. Hence, Katya's following.

Tea had met up with her three newer friends. I had met them before. That was one introduction that I wanted to forget.

There was a blonde named Brittney. Next to her was a redhead named Christy. Those two I wanted to forget about. They were rich, snobby little preps that had nothing better to do other than chew gum, act pretty for their guys, and make fun of everyone that was around them.

The third girl, Rochelle, had dark brown dreadlocks. She had been nicer than Christy and Brittney. Unfortunately, she had to be just as snobby when around Mistresses Be-otch.

"So Tea," Christy huffed. Sounded like Tea had been late or something. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah!" was Katya and my friend's reply.

_Alright,_ I thought to myself, _that just sounded a little too eager for Tea. I wonder what they could be doing._

"Ladies," Brittney stated, "do we have our cards?" The blonde ditz wielded what looked like a credit card in her left hand. Christy, Tea, and Rochelle all brought their cards out.

"Let's mall crawl!" Tea laughed.

All four of them just left. They were in the direction of the local mall, which was actually not to far from where we were.

I stood there, staring at the profile of Katya, the remaining girl who had followed. Her eyes… Her face… Everything just told me. Anger. Surprise. Hatred. Shock. Those feelings were among so many that were evident in her body language..

_That little snob,_ I thought, _How dare she call herself Yugi's friend. Well, she won't be much longer. Not if Katya and I have anything to say about it._

::The next day::

My parents thought I had called Katya and Tristan over for a study date. They thought wrong.

What was really going on was a small meeting. It was about what had happened to Yugi. Not to mention the Tea-thing that was going on.

"It's not like her to do something like that," Tristan said, looking to both Katya and me. The two of us nodded.

"So, now that all three of us know that something's up," Katya re-capped for us, "What are we going to do now? How are we gonna deal with this?"

"Well, we could follow her," I suggested.

"Like shadowing her?" Katya asked.

"Yeah."

Tristan shook his head declining the idea. "All three of us? No. I don't think so."

"No, Tristan, it's a good idea. What she's saying is that just one of us shadows Tea and her friends to see what's going on. Then relay the info back to us," Katya reasoned. Wow, she knew what I was thinking again. I swear that she's psychic sometimes.

"But who is going to take this….. I don't know what to call it. Burden, I guess," I wondered.

Silence. None of us wanted to. It would seem like we were ditching Yugi. All of us were close with him. The three of us didn't want to hurt him at all.

Then, finally…

"I'll do it." It was Tristan.

"You sure? I mean, it's not too much?" Katya questioned. I could tell that she was worried.

"It's not a problem at all. This is Tea we're talking about. She's one of Yug''s friends, I want to make sure that she's staying that way," he reassured her.

Looking over to Katya, I knew that we were thinking the same thing. _Tea says that she's Yugi's friend. Does she really mean it anymore?_

::A few days later::

Yugi's first day back. I tried, and wanted, to be at his side as much as I could. It wasn't easy, or enough.

The halls were especially rough. When one of us would break off from him, no less than a second later there would be one of Ushio's guys on him.

It was gonna be very rough in the next few days. This was when Katya, Tristan, and I were setting our plan in motion. Tristan wouldn't be around us much until the Tea-thing was solved.

I smiled at a joke that Yugi had told me. He had physically fully-recovered from his 'avalanche' that he received nearly a week before.

Looking up, I noticed that I was at my class.

"Hey, Yugi," I finally spoke up, pushing a piece of my long, curly, black hair behind my ear, "I'll talk to you at lunch. That okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Later Yugi."

"Bye Anna!"

Yugi continued as I stood near the door. A 'shadow' had instantly joined up behind my friend.

_Uh-oh,_ I thought, _This is not going to be good._

Oops. Spoke too soon. Joey and Katya had noticed. The two of them moved in to take care of the situation.

"Is there something you wanted with our friend?" Katya had asked.

Whoa! I hoped she was just acting with the sweetness. I couldn't hear what the 'shadow' had said.

"Really? Because the way you've been following Yugi here," Joey implied, just drenching every word that he said with sarcasm, "I would have thought you were in love with him."

I nearly choked, trying not to laugh. Smooth, Joey, real smooth. And yet, he made me laugh.

It felt good to laugh again. Ever since that one day, I hadn't been able to laugh at all. I couldn't even laugh at my favorite movie, which was a comedy!

"WHAT?!" a voice rang out. Yami. He must have just found out about what had happened right then.

The next times I saw Yugi, he was with either Yami, Katya, or Joey.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Well, it's getting late. Everyone has gone to bed, and I'm alone. Here at the computer. *shrugs* Oh well. I guess that's what I get for being the authoress of my own story. And having to play w/ the band during the dang City Shoot-Out doesn't help either. Well, I'm tired, so I'm just going to end this now.

I hope you enjoyed this part of Broken Angel 2. Please R&R, and I WILL NOT ACCEPT FLAMES!!!

Yami: Would ya stop yelling please?

Me: Oops. Sorry.


	3. Conversing in the Library

Me: Are you guys ready for this next chapter? 'cuz if ya aren't-

Katya: Would you hurry up and type it?

Me: -_-;; Sorry.

Anaka: Katya, please, give her a break. She's been busy.

Katya: Oh, and you think I haven't been? Yeah. It's a nice thing called school.

Yugi: I've been there. And voice. And dance. I don't know how she does it.

Anaka: When she has to my aibou drinks a can of soda to help keep her awake.

Katya: I don't use caffeine.

Yami: -_- Alright. First you gripe her out about not typing. Now you are preventing her from doing so.

Me: JUST LET ME TYPE! GO AWAY!

Yugi: Leave her in peace. She is trying to get the story done!

Me: Thanks Yugi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any song titles or lyrics that I may use, or any lines from Katya's Broken Angel. I have okayed it with her and she is allowing me to use her story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~ Anna's POV ~*~ ::the next day::

Ah, how I loathed reports. Especially for Language Arts. I absolutely hated them. But then, mine wouldn't be so bad. And the school had a good selection on the topic that I chose. I love the library at Domino High.

As I was placing a book back on a shelf, I hear the sound of feet pounding in my direction. There was a rush of wind and I turned in the direction of where it went. It was Katya and Yugi.

_If those two are running that fast,_ I thought, _then there must be some of Ushio's guys behind them._

Oh, I didn't know how right I was.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sneakers skidding. Then there were steps walking behind me.

"Nothin'. They just bloody disappeared."

"I'm positive they ran up here… maybe they ran down the other staircase on us?"

"Maybe. Let's go check down there. Then I gotta run."

"Yeah, me too. Guess they gave us the slip."

The two creeps walked past me. Behind their backs, I sent them death glares.

"Well, we'll deal with them a bit less _nicely_ next time."

I swallowed hard. That did not sound too good. Especially if it involved Yugi and Katya.

I walked back over to the table that I was working at. As I sat down, I noticed that Tea, Brittney, Christy, and Rochelle were all close to Katya and Yugi's hiding spot. (I knew where they were because Katya and I had found it two years ago when we had accidentally knocked a book back behind the shelf)

They had stopped there while Tea was getting a book off the shelf near the hidden two. I didn't hear what they had said before, but I knew instantly when I heard Brittney start talking.

"Are you saying that you're ditching those losers for good?"

Us? It had to be. And the question? I already knew who it was directed to. The answer came quickly and from who I thought it would be, too.

"Duh," said Tea, sounding annoyed, "of course. I couldn't just stop spending time with them, it would look weird. I had to cut short my time spent with them gradually."

Oh Ra! I had known something was up. But this? And now? I wondered how Yugi and Katya were taking this.

"I gotta say that I'm surprised," Christy told Tea, "The way you used to hang out with them, it was almost like you were inseparable."

A half-laugh came from Tea. "Oh, sure, it was okay in the beginning. I _was_ having fun." I could tell that she was about to get nasty about it. "Things started to change after the tournament. Yugi wasn't all cool and strong anymore, just weak. You guys are _so_ much better than they are."

I nearly choked in shock. What? No! She did NOT just say that to _them_.

"That's rather mean, Tea. I've always thought Yugi to be rather sweet." Oh, thank the gods for having Rochelle say that.

"Ergh, Yugi isn't _sweet_," the person that was said first nearly spit the word out. "He's _weak_. Weak and naïve. I don't need to waste my time with him."

That female dog! Ugh! I hated her even more right then. Unfortunately, I couldn't show it right there.

"Whoa. I'll take your word for it, but I'll also say that that was harsh. Way harsh." Oh thank Ra. Thank all the gods that were created for giving one of them compassion. Or just some of it.

Then Brittney opened her yap again. "Oh, get over it. Sure, Yugi's rather sweet, like you say, but he _is_ weak. And naïve. Like, did you hear that he got the crap beaten out of him last week? That's why he wasn't in school for a few days. Didn't even fight back! He couldn't even _swim_ to get to the top of the pool when he fell in." Ugh! And ugh again! She was way too smug. Even for her own good.

"Ushio did a number on him, that's for sure. I mean he went _easy_ on Yugi," Christy told them. I could just see the smirk on her lips. "He said so, and I believe him."

Figures. The girl is that bully's girlfriend. Of course she would believe _him_. She wants easy? I'll give her easy. I'll kick her butt.

"So, are you going to, like, tell him and his loser friends that you've had it?" Brittney asked.

"Seto and Yami aren't losers. Tristan is funny, but not a loser either," Christy explained, then added, "Only Joey and Yugi are the losers."

I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. No, he wasn't a loser. Neither of them were losers. How dare she say that.

"Yami is _so_ hot," Rochelle said. She was uncomfortable. I could hear it in her voice.

"Nuh-uh. Seto is for me," Brittney countered the brunette. Oh. So she wants Seto give her a talking to? I'll get him for her.

"So, Tea," the blonde-ditz wonder started again, "_Are_ you?"

"Nah," the person in question half-laughed again, "If they have a problem with it, well that's too bad. I couldn't care less about that crybaby midget, or his friends."

Alright. That was IT! I'd had it! My report was almost done, so I would just use the internet to finish it up.

Blocking out the rest of the conversation, I gathered up my things and left. I thought about what had happened just then.

Yugi had to have been just… devastated when Tea and her other friends said those things. What were the words they used? Midget. Weak. Crybaby. Naïve. Loser.

Each word made me cringe in a pain that came straight from my heart. Oh, it hurt so bad! I didn't want to remember. Tears of fury ran down my cheeks.

"Hey Ann!" I heard Joey call. I looked up to see my blonde friend running up to me. I was also blinded by sunlight.

"Hey Joey."

"Have you seen Yugi?"

"Try the library."

"Thanks," he told me calmly. I nodded and he went on.

As soon as he was out of sight, I leaned against the nearest thing, which was a chain link fence.

I was barely hanging onto my little fantasy. The one where I didn't hear that. That's when I realized that I should just give it up. There was no more friendship with Tea. No more peace for Yugi until Ushio was away from him, fully out of the picture.

There was only pain and hurt. Hatred and tears. Betrayal and broken hearts.

Yugi was hurting. He was hurting emotionally. He needed help in getting out of his slump.

Unfortunately, I couldn't give it to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katya: Ack! Girl! You do not get the credit that you deserve.

Me: Well, it's your story.

Katya: But you put it into a new perspective.

Me: But-

Yugi: No buts. It's good!

Me: Uh…. Thanks.

I'm putting the 4th chapter up soon. DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!!


	4. A Team of Helpful Lies

Katya: ACK!! WHERE IS SHE?!?!

Me: *yawning* I'm right here Katya.

Yami: Where were you?

Me: It's a nice thing called sleeping in. Try it.

Yugi: *still sleeping*

Anaka: That is just too cute. Brother, he's adorable when he's sleeping.

Yami: :) I know.

Katya: … so kawaii

Me: Alright. Here we go again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any songs and/or lyrics that I use (if I use any), and any of Katya's characters or lines from Broken Angel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~ Anna's POV ~*~

I was at McDonalds, watching to make sure Tristan was alright when he received a phone call on his cell phone. Evesdropping on the one side of the conversation, I needed to know who it was and what they wanted.

"'Lo? Hey Katya. I'm currently in McDonalds, across the room from Tea and company. Why? Okay… did something happen to Yugi?!"

There was a kind of pause. Katya must have told him what had happened because the next words out of his mouth were-

"That little…" He relaxed some. He had to. His cover would be blown if he wasn't. "Okay, go on. What's your plan? …Okay. Shoot."

Alright, he had to have been acting right there. I had noticed that Tea and Ushio, as well as Christy, were glancing over at them every once in a while.

Just then, I heard Tristan curse under his breath. Katya must have told him something about Tea. I decided to listen more closely.

"Ushio. He's the guy who beat up me and Joey before. And I think I get what you're saying…"

There was silence from the brunette male as he nodded every few seconds. He was agreeing with the things that my best friend told him. Something was up, and I needed to try to find out.

"I agree. And I'll do it. I'll also see if I can find out why they're bent on seeing him break."

Was he talking about Yugi? He had to have been. Tristan couldn't say his name though; he had to keep distanced from both sides just enough so that he wouldn't be too close to Yugi, but he wouldn't be at death's door by Ushio.

"No sweat Katya. As long as it keeps them away from Yug', I say go with it. I'll do my best… No, but I suggest that you do that more often. It's very good for my self-image."

The two of us both looked over towards the group of people we had been watching. They were getting up from their spot and dumping their trays.

"Damn. They're getting up. I'll see you, Katya. I'll call you once I make my move. Bye."

He put his phone in his coat pocket and got up to leave. I got up too. I wanted to make sure that he would be ok.

That's when my cell phone rang. I wondered who it could have been. Looking over at Tristan, I could tell that he saw heard my phone. Out of all of us in the friendly group that we had, I was the only one who had the ring-tone of "Crocodile Rock." Why had I put it on there? I loved the song. You couldn't blame me.

I quickly shut off the ring-tone by answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Anna." It was Katya. But why was she calling me?

"Hi, K. What's up?"

"Yugi-"

"-was back-stabbed today? Yeah I know. I heard and saw it all," I told her truthfully.

"Yeah, I know that you did. I know your black hair anywhere."

I sighed. Nearly everyone did now days. It's long, nearly at the and black and usually back in a braid to keep it out of the way.

"So, what did you call me for?"

"I want you to go with Tristan."

I swallowed hard. She wanted me to do what? Go with Tristan? To do what?

"What for?"

"First of all, to keep him safe. Second, to get the information that Tristan misses at any of Ushio's gang's meetings that they might have."

I glanced over at Tristan. He stared at me as Ushio, Tea, and company walked past him. Then he waited for few seconds, after which he followed the group.

"You're going to have to act like his girlfriend and stick with him."

"Me? Tristan's girl? Um, okay. I really wasn't expecting that, Katya."

"Just go with him. Trust me. If you do this, it'll be worth it."

Hmm… Worth it? I wondered what she meant. Was she gonna get me something special if I did this?

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, K."

"Bye, Anna."

I turned off my cell phone. After a few seconds of going over what I was doing, I left the McDonalds. Outside, I was met with the sound of a large thud as Tristan fell to the ground.

Playing the worried girlfriend part, I rushed over to Tristan's side and knelt down beside him. He eyed me like I was insane.

~*~ Tristan's POV ~*~

What the heck was Anna doing? Did she know what I was doing? A thousand questions ran through my mind as I stared at her.

Right then, she mouthed the one word that I knew was the reason why she was doing this. _"Katya."_

I gave her a look that showed that I knew what was going on. That I figured out that she was acting like my girlfriend.

"Tristan, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Maybe my pride, but no, not physically," I told her.

Tea just stared at us as though we were crazy. The redhead and dread-locked girl rolled their eyes. Ushio and his gang laughed at us.

"So the punk that hangs out with the midget has a girl. And the one that protected that little _kid_ too," he smirked.

"You mean that Yugi fella?" Anna questioned him, "I was protecting him so that my guy could get his chance at him. And I really hope you didn't hurt him too much."

"Yeah," I grunted, sitting up, "Why the heck would I hang out with _him_ if I want to get him back after what he did to me?"

"What did that kid do to you, Taylor?" one of the guys asked me.

Helping me up to my feet, Anna answered that one for me. "That little creep put my boyfriend into suspension for two weeks."

Heck, she was good at lying. I didn't want to admit that to her just yet. She would find out from me later. And another thing, she was a good actress. We were both gonna pull this off without a hitch.

The two of us started walking off, her arm around my waist and my arm draped over her shoulders. She smiled at me, then leaned close to me.

"I can't believe Katya is making us do this," she laughed in a whisper.

"You and me both."

"Hey Taylor," Ushio's voice came. I cringed, waiting for something to happen to the two of us. Boy, was I surprised.

"You're cool. You two are in."

We turned back towards them. "You mean it?" I half snorted, "We're in?"

"Yeah. Meet us tomorrow at the park. You know, that place by the b-ball court. We'll be having a nice meeting there about what we'll be doing to that Yugi-midget."

"Right."

We turned back to the direction we had started walking off in. We were in. Both Anna and I were in the gang. Now all we had to do was listen to what was going to happen to our buddy and see if we could prevent it from happening… or at least try to prevent most of the pain.

"This isn't gonna be easy for us," she told me as soon as we were out of earshot of the gang.

"I know," I told her, "but we have to do it. For Katya. And for Yugi."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KaTyA: AHHH!!!! SO GOOD!!!!!!

Me: Thanks.

Yugi: I love it!!!

Me: Again, thanks.

Yami: Superb. Absolutely wonderful.

Anaka: She said thanks already.

Me: Hey, I hope all of you out there liked it! Please R&R!!! I wanna know what you like about it. And please, no flames. I refuse to take flames.

Katya: You bet she does.


	5. Meeting and a Warning

Me: Oh yeah! Here we go.

Yami: What?

Yugi: Yea! Another chapter!

Anaka: Please don't tell me-

Katya: Another chapter! Come on! Write it!

Me: Alright already. Sheesh!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any songs and/or song titles, or any lines that may be in Katya's Broken Angel. She has given me authorization to use them.

Katya: And NO FLAMES WHEN YOU REVIEW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~ Tristan's POV ~*~::The next day::

Anna and I went to the spot by the basketball court. We weren't the first ones there. We were the last.

"'bout time, Taylor!" Ushio exclaimed.

"Sorry, had a stall at a stupid stoplight," I told him. It was true. Anna and I had been stuck as several stoplights and had to wait nearly six minutes at one. It was not fun to wait for it.

I turned to my actress 'girlfriend.' "Why don't you go to the basket over there and shoot a few hoops, love? It's just us guys, as you can see."

"Sure sweetie," she told me. She then came up to my cheek to 'kiss' me. What she really did was whisper to me. "Good luck." With that she left.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get to planning."

I nodded and we (we being mostly Ushio) talked about what we were gonna do the next day.

"Alright. Here's how it's gonna go down. We'll be on the school grounds, on the pavement of course. Yugi'll probably be with either that Katya chick of his or that chump Wheeler."

That creep. Calling my best bud a chump. He'd get it, but it would have to wait until this thing was done.

Ushio must have noticed me tense up because he turned to me.

"You must really hate that Wheeler guy too."

"Not as much as I hate Motou," I told him. Ouch! I was hurting myself saying that. And I knew I was lying. Damnit! Why did Katya put Anna and me up to this?

_We're the only ones that can pull this off,_ I reminded myself.

"Taylor! Get back to this world. Man, what is up with you?" a guy I only know as 'Spinner' wanted to know. I knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Look, we all want a chance at that kid, so let's get started."

I made a huge note in my head to listen. I wasn't going to miss anything. Not this time. Not ever.

Ushio started. "We go up to that Yugi-kid. Of course it's gotta look natural, you know, just like we're crossing school grounds. As soon as we get close enough, you guys take care of whoever is with him. I'll take care of the lil' punk."

Another of the group, Travis was his name I think, spoke up. "What if there are more than one person with him?"

This group was obviously not for speaking correctly. I couldn't believe that I was there.

"Aw, ya know what ta do. Separate and go into even enough groups for who's with him."

Not too bright of a senior, but he does think fairly well. I think.

"Wha' cha gonna do wit' dat Motou punk?" a guy known as the Kung-Fu Kicker around school questioned.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. There was a bad feeling that I knew what Ushio was gonna say. Nearly panicked, but still looking calm, I looked up to see where Anna was. She was shooting hoops with a dread-locked girl.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," Ushio replied. As he said those words, I watched him pull out a pocketknife.

The smile on his face was just… evil. The glint in his eyes… I didn't want to see that.

"Damn," I said aloud, "I gotta go get a hair cut."

"Yeah, you'd better go," Spinner laughed.

I got up and left the group. Seconds later there was a shadow next to mine. Looking up, I saw that it was Anna.

"What happen?"

"Yugi's in trouble."

As we walked, I relayed to her everything that Ushio had said and done. I left out the part where he had pulled out the knife. I didn't want to scare her. I also told her about how I got out of there and how they laughed.

"Talk about a close shave," she giggled. Ugh! Play on words.

"This is serious, Anna. We have to call Katya and tell her that Yug''s in a lot of danger," I reminded her.

Nodding, she agreed with me. "I know…"

She thought for a second. We had stopped so that she wouldn't be thinking and running into things at the same time.

"Three-way conference call tonight?" she finally asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. Good idea."

I looked up. We were in front of the Domino Cinema 12 Movie Theater. Checking the movies and times, I saw that our favorite one was going to start in about ten minutes.

Anna must have seen too, because the next words out of her mouth were, "Wanna catch a flick?"

"Sure, why not?" I chuckled, "I mean, we do have the day off of school, why not take advantage of it? Let's go in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami: That was…uh…

Yugi: Good?

Anaka: Um… I would say more along the lines of short.

Me: Look, give me a break. I have not been feeling well, I have had a writer's block since I started this chapter, one of my cats decided to be the devil and make my arm look like I miserably failed to slit my own wrists (which I was NOT doing at the time. I wouldn't dare), and my life as I know it is messed up because of stupid school.

Katya: I know how you feel girl, so preach it up.

Yami & Anaka: NO!!!

Yugi & Katya & Me: LOL!!!!

Katya: You know, you give me to much credit for everything.

Me: You deserve a lot of it. You are my inspiration!

Katya: In the story, I mean.

Me: Oh.

Yami & Anaka: LOL!!!

Me: Don't mind them. And PLEASE R&R!!! I WILL NOT ACCEPT FLAMES!!! Isn't that right, K?

Katya: Absolutely! NO FLAMES FOR THIS STORY!!


	6. Broken Stress

Me: Next chapter!!

Katya: Boy that was quick.

Anaka: She had an idea and she just couldn't stop.

Yugi: That's a good thing.

Yami: I just hope the chapter is good.

Me: Shut up and let me type.

I do not in any way own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of Katya's characters or lines. She allowed me to borrow them for a while.

NO FLAMES WHEN REVIEWING PLEASE!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~ Anna's POV ~*~

It was two days after Ushio's plan for Yugi. Everyone was safe. Safe because of Tristan and his quick thinking.

We had done the three-way call that night like we had planned. It was then that Tristan revealed to both of us about how Ushio had a knife with him. He and Katya both told me to steer clear of the school after classes.

Now, it was Yami and Katya's turn to tell me about what had happened that day. I had heard about five versions of the infamous five-second kiss between her and Yugi. Joey had even blown it out of proportion… just a little.

The three of us, Katya, Yami, and I, were walking down the hall of the second floor, almost to the stairway, when Yami staggered back a ways. I gripped his shoulders, attempting to steady him, as Katya grabbed his arm.

"Yami?" I asked.

I was worried. The look on Yami's face was not good. He was pale and looked kind of winded.

"Yami are you ok?" I asked, a little more fearful.

"Yugi…" His voice was barely over a whisper.

Katya nearly went white. She was scared. "Tell him that we'll be there in a few seconds."

Yami spaced for a second. I knew that he was talking to Yugi. Then he and Katya ran. I looked through the window that was in the middle of the flight of stairs that I was going down. Ushio and Tea had just taken down both Bakura and Yugi.

Taking out my cell-phone, I dialed the police. I was scared of what Tea and Ushio would do to my friends.

"Hello. Domino Police Department," the male receptionist answered.

"I would like to report an emergency, please."

"Go ahead, miss."

"There are two people at Domino High assaulting a few of the students. One of them is male, the other is female. The male has a weapon on his person."

"We have just dispatched a car to your location. If you will please meet them there and point out the two for them, miss, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Alright," I told the man on the other end. I shut off my phone and rushed down the stairs and out of the building. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I saw what was in front of me.

Katya was walking Yugi away from the scene. Tea and Ushio were trying to get up from the ground. Yami, Yami B, and Bakura were just talking. It was good to see that instead of pain and sorrow for once.

Within seconds, I saw Ushio get up from the cement. I watched him pull out the pocketknife as Yami B, Bakura, and Yami walked away from them. That's when I heard the sirens and saw the car. I ran to the sidewalk just as they pulled up.

"Miss, are you the one who called?" one of the cops asked as the two of them got out of the car.

"Yes. The two are right over there." I pointed over to where Ushio and Tea were now standing. One of the officers shook his head.

"Those two again?"

"Both of them tried to kill my friends," I told them further.

"That settles it, then," the second officer said. She took out her handcuffs, as did her partner, and they went over to those two bullies. They then arrested Tea and Ushio and practically dragged both of them to the patrol vehicle.

As soon as they were away and gone, I just collapsed in complete relief. All at once, I tears were flowing and I was laughing. I have no clue what was going on in my head, but I just felt like a ton had been lifted off of me. It felt good to get that stress off of me.

It just felt good to laugh.

"What's your problem?" I heard Yami B ask me. I wiped my tears away and stopped laughing with a laugh.

"I don't have a problem, tomb robber."

"But you are laughing and crying at the same time."

"Well, someone can do that and not have a problem other than that they are happy about something.

"And are you happy about something?"

I looked over to where Yugi, Yami, and Katya were at. Yugi had a huge smile on his face. So did his darker half and our friend.

I nodded. "I guess you could say that," I told Yami B truthfully, "So, yes, I am happy about something."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi: YEAH!!! Good one!!

Yami: I fully agree.

Me: ^_____^

Anaka: You just did a very good chapter, my hikari.

Me: Thank you!!

Katya: Job well done! And very quickly, too, I might add.

Me: Again, thank you.

Well, it's almost over. Just one more chapter left. But hey! Don't fret! Katya and I are attempting to do a sequel to Broken Angel/Broken Angel 2. It's a team effort, and this story line is, maybe, going to take place during a holiday. But who knows when we are going to start putting things together and really start writing.

PLEASE R&R!!!! NO FLAMES! NO FLAMES! NO FLAMES!!


	7. All is Fair in Love

Me: This is the last chapter.

Yugi: What? No! This is a good story!

Yami: All good things must end, aibou.

Katya: Too true. Too true.

Anaka: Hikari, do you want me to do the disclaimer for you.

Me: *wipes away some tears* Sure. Go ahead.

Katya: Don't cry. There's always a next time.

Me: That is true, but still. I liked writing this story.

Anaka: Anna does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any characters from Katya's story Broken Angel. She's just temporarily borrowing them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~ Anna's POV ~*~

Yugi was so happy as he walked down the halls with Katya. They were one of the good couples of the world. Neither was the boss of the other. The two of them were in equilibrium with each other.

I was glad that the two of them got together. Just by looking, I could tell that they were glad, too.

"Such a cute couple," I said aloud, leaning against my locker was I closed it.

"Not as much of one as we were," I heard Tristan say as he came up beside me.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Tristan. That was a fake relationship and you know it."

"You mean that there wasn't even one little itty bitty spark of passion for us?" he asked, teasing me. He started to bring his hand up to my cheek. I playfully slapped it away.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "but I just didn't feel anything between us. We just weren't meant to be. Sorry." I smiled, trying to tell him that I joking.

"Well then, I hope we do find our 'meant-to-be,' loves."

We both laughed. 'Loves' would always one of our little gags between the two of us from now on. That is until we got a real boyfriend or girlfriend. Unfortunately, we would probably never live it down from a couple of chicas that were pains in the sides of us friends of Yugi.

"Look," I said, finally getting back the air in my lungs, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright. Later."

~*~ Tristan's POV ~*~

This was the most stressless lunch that I had had in the past two or three weeks. We could all relax, knowing that our bully problem was gone.

Yami B, Katya, and Yami were doing most of the talking. Well, not exactly talking, more like bickering. Lucky for us it was just playful.

Anna had invited us to the arcade after school and we all agreed to go. Now, we were finishing up our lunch. She was busy both eating and reading over her piece for her Forensics class. I think she said that it was a dramatic interpretation piece.

"Why are you going into Forensics next semester?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why are you wanting to study dead people?" Joey sort of agreed with me.

"Forensics is acting, when you are in high school that is, chihuahua," she told him. I laughed on the inside. That was the first time that she used Seto's word for Joey. "Besides, I want to be a better actress."

"You are already really good. Why?" I asked. I replayed what we had just gone through in my head.

"Oh, it's just something I want to improve on. Really, I'm not that good. I mean, I just practice by myself at home most of the time.

"How many times do I have to say it?!" Joey finally spoke, a little grumpy about it at that, too, "Don't call me chihuahua!"

"Why? It suits you," Kaiba's voice came.

I turned to see Kaiba coming up behind me. There was a smirk on his lips.

Sitting down next to Anna, I saw that he had seen that she was reading. He knew what it was, too.

"A piece for your Forensics class already? You really are little miss forensecator, aren't you?"

Our friend looked up. I swear I saw her cheeks go six shades of red. She was blushing. Was she embarrassed about it?

"Uh… um… yes. It is. Please, excuse me."

She quickly got up from the table and left. That made me wonder.

If Anna had just done that, did she really just like Kaiba as a friend? Was there something there?

Lunch ended fifteen minutes later. All of us who were left there dumped our trays and went to our classes.

My next class was Language Arts with Yugi. He sat right next to me, so we were able to talk before class started.

"Hey Yugi."

"Yeah Tristan?"

"Did you notice how quickly Anna left the table after just saying a few words to Kaiba?"

"I did. It was strange."

"Do you think maybe something is up?"

"Maybe."

The bell for class rang and we sat down in our seats. The rest of the day I was left to speculate what was going on and if something was really there between Kaiba and Anna.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi: WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Yami: Yugi, what's wrong?

Anaka: Yes, what is wrong little one?

Yugi: First off, don't call me little one. Second, THE STORY'S OVER!!!!

Katya: Unfortunately.

Me: Hey, K.

Katya: Yeah?

Me: Ready to start working on the sequel?

Katya: I guess.

Me: That's great!

Anaka: My aibou asks that when you review, please no flames.

Yami: Katya fully agrees with this.

Yugi: You flame, it will be used against you in the devastating, hellish pits of the underworld.

Yami: O_O

Anaka: O_O

Yugi: It's true.

Anaka: Just R&R, and no flames please.


End file.
